With fast-paced development of autonomous vehicles, it is foreseeable that there eventually may be unoccupied vehicles, in addition to vehicles occupied by human occupants, traveling on the roads at any given point in time. Certain tasks, such as traffic control and decision-making for minimization of damage during a collision, may benefit both autonomous vehicles and manually-driven vehicles if the occupancy of vehicles traveling on the roads can be known publicly.